Estelle
Personality Estelle is very naive and innocent, not even knowing what 'death' is or what it means. She is open to all, including strangers or people who are obviously intent on doing harm. Despite her lack of knowledge in a lot of things, she is very intelligent and because of this she managed to grow on Vadimas, eventually to become his apprentice. When she is away from Vadimas, she gets much more shyer and often looks for someone else to take his place in the mean time, no matter who it is. And until she sees her master again, she pretty much acts like a stay puppy; following the person she chose where ever they go. Appearance Estelle's entire body is made out of bisque porcelain, though it is enchanted to be extremely durable so that she does not break easily. At her elbows, neck and knees, the joints are connected and have visible lines and screws that allow her free movement. And for any part of her body that isn't made to move normally is enchanted so that they are free to move and bend as if she had the same muscles as a human being. Her entire body is modeled after a 5 year old girl, and is pretty much flat chested and somewhat chubby. Estelle's eyes are a bright blue, with the light eye having a star-like pattern imprinted in it. Her hair is a blue-black color and is neatly put up into a ponytail, held together by a faded dark lilac ribbon, the rest of her hair is parted and neatly kept out of the way except for a stray cowlick near the center of her hair. Her body is painted a earthy skin tone, and on her arm is a small design added by her master that allows her to channel his magic and be able to cast spells. As for her outfit, Estelle wears a simply dress with a deep blue blouse with petal sleeves. Around her waist is a faded dark lilac ribbon tied into a bow at her back. For the dress's skirt, it's pure black and ends with a lacy design along the edge, the only other part of the skirt being another faded lilac ribbon wrapping around the skirt. She carries a small leather purse with a silver heart button, in which she carries some of her master's things, around her shoulder and also wears white knee-length socks with black buckle shoes. Paraphernalia Powers History Participation in E.G.G Relationships Despite Estelle's friendly nature, she rarely gets the chance to form a relationship with other people. So when she does, she gets real close to the person and treats them like a best friend. Vadimas Her master and creator. One could even consider him like a father to him, although they still maintain a master and apprentice-like relationship between the two. She's very open to her master and always comes to him if she has any questions, sometimes even to his annoyance. Despite this, she does her best to impress him and be the best student and maid she can be for her master. Trivia Category:Characters/Players Category:Protagonists